


Intruality Anger Management Vore

by CaramelFander



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angry Morality | Patton Sanders, Giant Morality | Patton Sanders, Hurt Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, M/M, Tiny Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelFander/pseuds/CaramelFander
Summary: Patton gets angry and goes frog monster before eating Remus.TWPred!PattonPrey!RemusVoreSlightly Unwilling prey
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 29





	Intruality Anger Management Vore

Word count: 994

The downside to being able to turn into a giant frog monster when your emotionally overwhelmed is the lack of control Patton had over it. And with this lack of control came a very bad realization. Patton was very bad at regulating his bad emotions without repression. So far this week he'd turned into LilyPadton 15 times, and the other sides had to calm him down. It didn't help that Remus was visiting today. The intrusive side seemed to be trying to bring out LilyPadton.

And he was. Ever since Janus had come home and told him about the frog monster Patton had turned into he'd wanted to see it himself. So he was going out of his way to be extra annoying to Patton.

Patton stormed into his room after Remus had spilled bleach on his shirt. Remus had been doing things like this all day and Patton was about to reach his limit. Patton took of his shirt and threw it in the garbage. He walked over to his dresser contemplating what new shirt he should put on.

Remus walked into Patton's room completely aware that the moral side was changing. "Oh Patty Cake!" Remus said in a sing-songy voice.

Patton quickly turned around and covered his chest blushing, "Remus! Get out!"

Remus sat down in Patton's bed and leaned back, "I dunno. I don't feel like it."

Patton was starting to feel his anger and annoyance come back. He stomped over to Remus, "You are going to leave my room this instance or else!"

"Or else what? You'll cry?" Remus said teasing.

Patton felt his blood boil as a familiar growing feeling engolfed him. Patton slowly turned into LilyPadton right before Remus' eyes.

Remus could stop staring at LilyPadton. Normal Patton was alright, but this frog monster was hot as f*ck. It even had a six pack! Remus didn't get to keep staring though because soon LilyPadton had reached out and grabbed Remus lifting him into the air, "Are you going to apologise or do you need to be taught a lesson?"

Remus stayed still in LilyPadton's tight grip, "Well I'm not gonna apologise because this is the exact out come I wanted."

This just angered Patton more and you could see the anger in his face. "What kind of punishment would be worth you purposely angering me?" Patton questioned.

"Well it should be better than this cause getting to see you like this is honestly just rewarding," Remus said. The trash man was pushing his luck, but he didn't believe Patton would do anything. Boy was he wrong.

Patton glared down at the small side in his hand. Then the size different gave him an idea, "I think I know a good punishment."

"What are you gonna do, spank me?" Remus said in a lewd tone. Then he was suddenly passed to Patton's other hand. His face landed into the palm so he could see anything. All the sudden he was thrown up into the air. A slimey tounge was wrapped around him and it pulled him suddenly into the giant frogs mouth.

Patton unwrapped his tounge from Remus once he was in his mouth. The small side was moving around a lot. Patton poked at him and licked him until he was tired out. Eventually Remus stopped moving around and just sat in the bigger ones mouth acepting his fate.

Noticing the others calm Patton tilted back his head preparing to swallow. When he felt Remus close to his throat he swallowed. Patton tried to focus on the small lump the was slowly going down his throat. 

Remus frowned as Patton's throat pulled him down to the stomach. This would usually be the type thing Remus loved, but he wasn't a fan of being trapped in small spaces. Remus dropped into the stomach. It had enough space for him to sit comfortably, but not enough space to feel free. Remus curled in a ball and stayed completely still hoping that if he behaved Patton would let him out. This was definitely not what he had wanted.

Patton rubbed his stomach before a familiar shrinking feeling overcame him. Then panic as his stomach began growing as he began shrinking. Patton's stomach would've probably exploded if it weren't for the magic of the mindscape that allowed it to stretch around Remus. Remus was panicing at the sudden tightness as he began slightly crying.

Patton almost fell over from his new weight, but he managed to get to his bed to lay down. Once he had gotten settled he heard small sounds of crying. "Remus? A-are you crying?"

"No!" Remus replied defensively. He couldn't let Patton know how much he hated this.

Patton didn't want to believe he's made Remus cry. "I'm sorry for eating you..."

"Then could you let me out?"

Patton winced, "Well.. you see... I don't know how..."

"So I'm stuck..." Remus said defeated.

Patton didn't like that he had done this, "Well not really. We can't die so maybe if we wait you'll just be teleported out."

"That doesn't sound like it's going to happen, but what else can we do," Remus said, "I still don't like being trapped."

"Don't think of it like your trapped think of it like you... Being protected," Patton said trying to be helpful.

"That's not that reassuring." Patton didn't know what else he could say to bring hope to the intrusive side. He slowly began to rubbed his stomach hoping Remus could feel. Remus leaned into Patton's hand, it was quite comforting. The two soon fell asleep like that.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Patton woke up the morning before slowly realizing the lack of weight in his stomach. Instead Remus was outside if him cuddling into his side still asleep. Patton continued laying in bed and began playing with Remus' hair. Despite how bad things had been between the two of them yesterday he hoped it could be better today.


End file.
